The Rain That Wouldn't Len Up
by Otakuness4eva
Summary: Everything is fine until one day, Len is jumped. What will happen? Will Len ever be able to heal the scars not only on the outside but on the inside too? And what will Kaito do to help, if anything?
1. Downpour

Len curled up against the seat at the bus stop, under the shade from the relentless rain falling all around him. Although it could hardly be seen in the dark of the night, he had a few big, dark purple bruise all over the side of his face and arms and scratches running all over his body, mostly visible along his arms and neck. His arm was also bent at out an odd angle and he was hardly even aware of it. His shirt was torn open slightly, revealing a little of his chest. His eyes were empty and showed no emotion as he just stared at the ground.

He had been jumped earlier today. Although they didn't rape him or something like that, he had been almost beaten to death and had everything stolen from him, although they had left his bag and Len had absolutely no idea what their motive could have possibly been. After they had left, probably thinking that he was dead, he stayed there, unmoving, until it got dark enough that no one would see him, and now here he was.

He sighed a little, his breath light but ragged, not wanting or even caring to move. His entire body was numb apart from his head and he had gotten a headache quite a while ago, but he wasn't even sure when or even the time right now. He just sat there, his empty bag resting on his lap, his head pounding and the rain not threatening to let up, even for a second.

Len wasn't even aware that everyone else had been looking for him all day, to no avail. The police even had to be called when he failed to come home when he was supposed to and most of them were at home right now, discussing what they think could have happened, all of them extremely worried.

All of them except for Kaito. He hadn't stopped looking for Len the minute he found out that he was missing. Losing Len would be like losing a little brother and he didn't want that. No one would want that. Len was someone he cared about and if he was gone, a part of his lie would be gone. Although searching in the pouring rain couldn't be that helpful as sight was limited, he wanted to find Len and he wanted to find him soon.

Turning a corner, Kaito slammed on the brakes when he saw a small figure slumped against the bus chair. _There's no way that could be Len. But just in case…_ He turned off the gas, reached into the back seat to grab an umbrella and slowly got out of the car, shivering at the cold. He walked at quietly as possible, squinting a little to try and make out some of the features of the person. It was definitely male, Kaito concluded as he kept walking.

Kaito's mouth dropped open and the umbrella flew from his grasp as he ran forward and knelt beside the small frame of a boy, "Len!" He exclaimed, noticing the injuries instantly and wincing, knowing that they would surely hurt, "Are you alright? What happened to you? We were all so worried!"

Len slowly brought his eyes up, ignoring the pain that shot through his neck as he did so, "Kaito-nii…?" He murmured, still unmoving, although a little shocked at the sight of him there.

Kaito's expression softened as he brought his arms up to Len's face to examine the bruises. Len didn't move but winced slightly at the touch, although he didn't let it show. By now, he was exhausted and couldn't care less about what happened.

Kaito stood at sat down next to the boy, cradling his arm, trying not to hurt him more than he already had been, "Come on, we need to get you home and fix you up before these get any worse than they have to be," Kaito stood and held out his hand but sighed when the younger one didn't make any attempts to move. _He must be exhausted._ Kaito thought and bent down, wrapping his arms around Len's small frame and lifted him up.

Len huffed a little when he felt Kaito's arms lift him but he didn't complain. He reached up his arms and wrapped them around his neck to cling to Kaito so that he wouldn't fall, shaking slightly and he curled up against his chest.

Looking down at Len, his eyes full of concern, Kaito wrapped his arms tighter around the shivering boy and began to walk to the car. The rain pelted down on them and Kaito speed walked, trying to shield Len as best he could, unlocked the door and placed Len in the passenger side seat. He helped him buckle the seat belt as he wasn't entirely sure that he was able to do it by himself. With that done, he shut Len's door and climbed into his side.

He caught a quick glance at Len and turned the key, the car instantly jumping to life. He instantly turned on the heater, wanting to get them both warm as quickly as possible.

Before starting to move the car, Kaito reached back behind them both and grabbed a blanket from the back seat and wrapped it around Len, saw he was quite close to falling asleep and ruffled his hair lightly, then turned back to the wheel, starting to move the car.

The ride back home was silent, apart from Len and Kaito's constant breathing and that rain beating a fast paced and quite loud rhythm on the windows. They passed no other cars and Kaito was hardly surprised. It was a Sunday and most people were at home sleeping, it being the late hour that it was.

Finally reaching the house, Kaito pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He turned to Len and found him sleeping, his head dipping forward slowly. Sighing, Kaito leaned Len's head back against the seat and got out his side. Walking around to Len's, he opened the door and pulled the small boy out, keeping the blanket wrapped around his torso.

He skilfully shut and locked the car and walked up to the door. Without even having to knock, the door flew open and there stood a teary eyed and hiccupping Rin behind a wide eyed Luka. They quickly hurried him inside and Kaito laid Len down on the couch carefully and unwrapped the blanket slightly.

Luka had already come with a first-aid kit and sat down next to the couch, eyeing his injuries closely. Standing behind Luka were Rin, Miku and Gumi, Rin still crying, the other two threatening to break into tears at any moment. Meiko knelt down beside Luka and winced when she saw the way his arm was bent.

"Gakupo, could you go get me some ice? It looks like his arm is either broken or really badly sprained," Luka called, lifting up Len's arm, thankful that he was asleep or else he probably would have screamed out and she didn't want him to stress out more than it looked like he had.

"Yeah sure," Gakupo nodded and walked into the kitchen, returning moments later with an ice-pack in hand. He walked to Luka and handed the ice to her and she carefully placed it on top of Len's injured arm.

"I-is h-he o-okay?" Rin stuttered out, trying to wipe away the tears that seemed to be endlessly spilling onto her cheeks. Miku lightly patted her back and Gumi leaned over a little more so she was able to see Len a little better.

Meiko stood up and turned to Rin, "He'll be fine Rin don't worry. It just a few cuts and bruises, maybe a sprained wrist. They'll heal so just relax and let Luka do her thing,," She walked up to her and embraced her in a warm, reassuring hug, trying to get her to calm down.

Rin just continued to cry but eventually calmed her breathing and the tears slowed down, eventually coming to a halt.

Luka eventually finished bandaging up Len and stood, turning to Kaito, "Do you know why he's like this? It's not normal for a teen to come home with cuts and bruises, not to mention that his arm was very close to broken,"

Kaito merely shook his head and looked down at the sleeping teen, "He wouldn't say anything. I'm not sure what happened and I don't think that he would even want to talk about it. I found him sitting in the rain at a bus stop Luka. Whatever happened seems to have been pretty bad,"

"Well for now he needs rest. Can you take him up to his room, Kaito?" Luka finished packing away the first-aid kit and handed it to Meiko who went to put it back in the bathroom, awaiting the next injury.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kaito stood up from the couch and walked over to Len, leaned down a little, then wrapped his arms around him and scooped him up, glad that he was quite light, even for a boy his age.

He walked to the stairs and began heading towards Len and Rin's shared bedroom when he felt the boy in his arms stir. Kaito walked a little faster, opened the door with little difficulty, and then pulled back the covers and plopped Len down, pulling them up to his chest, then began to tiptoe towards the door.

"Kaito-nii…?" Kaito heard a mumble and turned back around to see Len, his eyes only slightly open, craning his neck up slightly to be able to look at Kaito from the angle that he was at, "Wh-what happened…?"

Kaito walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, making it dip slightly. He reached up his hand, lightly patting Len's head, "I'm not sure. You'll have to tell me and all the others. You know that we were really worried about you, right Len? But we won't discuss that today, yeah? When you wake up tomorrow, then you can explain. If you feel up to it of course. We don't want to push you, okay? Now get some rest," Kaito smiled down at Len who nodded and closed his eyes.

He was only able to mutter a small, "Thank you," to Kaito, just before he drifted off, deep into sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. That's if I don't get writers block just like every other time I try to continue a story. That's why I've never uploaded until now. I dunno, I guess I was just having a good day. Other than my stomach making me want to curl up and die, I hope you enjoy what this suckish fanfic has to offer you. Although that may not be much anyway. This is also my very first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on the criticisms. I even don't know how this is going to turn out and it might not even make sense at times so just bear with me, I came up with this idea when I was really close to falling asleep and I wrote it down, thinking that it might be good. I dunno if it is or not so I'll just let you guys decide. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. The Dark Alley

Len awoke, the morning light piercing through the curtains, aiming right at his face. He tried to squirm around and turn over, but a sharp pain shot through his neck and arms and he cried out. Feeling a small tear come to his eye, he began trying to sit up and eventually got himself leaning against the pillow.

He looked down and immediately noticed something. Kaito was on the side of the bed, half on, half off and he was asleep. _Why is he there? I have to wake him up I guess._ Len sighed and reached out his good arm to shake Kaito slightly, trying to get him to wake up. It seemed to work as Kaito stirred slightly and rolled slightly but ended up falling off the bed, landing on his face.

"Ouch! What the…? Oh that's right," He sat up, still rubbing his nose and looked at Len, "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Y-Yeah, my back is really sore and so is my arm especially when I - ow! Touch it like that…" He tried to smile at Kaito, "But I'm fine. Who did this anyway?" He pointed to all the bandages that had been placed on him the night before.

"Ah, Luka did those. Although you were sleeping so of course you wouldn't know. Are you hungry? Want some breakfast?" Kaito stood up and offered his hand down to help Len up if he needed it.

Len reached his good arm out and grabbed Kaito's hand, swinging his legs out the side of the bed. He pulled himself up, using Kaito to steady himself, and nearly toppled over when the pain coursed through him, "Ow! Dammit!"

Kaito sighed at the sight of Len and wrapped his arms around him, scooping him up, "If you couldn't walk, why didn't you say anything? Seriously, you're just going to aggravate your injuries,"

Len merely pouted slightly and held onto to Kaito as he took him down the stairs and into the lounge. He saw Rin in the kitchen, eating, and as soon as she noticed him, she jumped out from her seat and sprinted over to him.

"Len! Are you okay? What happened? What did they do? Are you in any pain? Who did it?" Rin bombarded Len with questions like the overprotective person that she was. She didn't touch Len as she didn't want to hurt him.

"U-uh, well, I don't really remember to well," Len replied, a little nervously at Rin eagerness to find out what had happened and, most importantly, who the hell left him like this.

Rin expression dropped and she reached out to Len, hugging him lightly, "As long as you're okay, I'm fine with it. But believe me," She let go and looked straight into Len's eyes, "I'm going to find who did this to you. And they will pay,"

Len broke into a smile and embraced his sister once more, "Thank you Rin,"

Rin felt tears sting the corner of her eyes and she stood up, smiling once more at Len before walking back into the kitchen, just as Kaito came in.

"I made pancakes. Do you think that you'll be able to eat yourself? I you can't, I'll help," He smirked at Len, teasing him, showing he was only teasing.

"Of course I can eat," He stated at Kaito and he set the plate down of the coffee table, handing him the fork. Len reached out and started to stab the pancake, stuffing it into his mouth each time. Very soon after he started, he was eating the last bite and he placed the fork on the plate.

Kaito watched him and each time he reached out, he saw him flinch slightly. He sighed but didn't say anything as he didn't want Len to snap at him. When he was finished, Kaito let out a sigh of relief and went to put the plate in the kitchen. He started to wash the dishes and saw Luka walk in and sit down next to Len, examining the injuries and bandages.

Len allowed Luka to look at him, lifting his arm to allow her more access. Clicking her tongue slightly, she rested Len's arm on the chair and told him, "We'll probably have to get that x-rayed, just to be one hundred percent certain that it isn't broken. We can go whenever you feel ready, although I'd prefer today as it'd be better so s to not injure the arm more,"

Len's eyes widened slightly and you could see his bottom lip quivering, if you looked close enough, "T-today? W-we have to go out today?"

Luka narrowed her eyes at Len, unsure of his actions, "Yes. I told you, we don't know if it's broken yet. Why don't you want to go? You've never been scared of the doctor before. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Len mumbled, averting his eyes from Luka's gaze. Kaito had overheard all this from the kitchen and walked in, standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What's up Len? You alright?" When he got no answer from Len he turned to Luka, "I dunno what's wrong with him. I told you it might have been serious,"

Luka snapped her fingers, an idea popping into her head, "Are you scared to go outside Len? Because of what happened last night? You know, we can't help you if we don't know what happened,"

"I… I'll tell you," Len murmured, now hiding his face with the frontal bangs of his hair, obviously still unsure of what to say.

Kaito quickly finished the dishes and ran back in to find Luka patting Len lightly on the back and Meiko on the chair opposite him. _The others must have gone to school already and Gumi might be out shopping_. He noted as he sat down next to Len, "Don't rush, alright? Talk as slow as you need to,"

Len nodded and took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. He kept them closed as he spoke, "I was jumped. I know what you're thinking, '_did they rape you?_' or something, right? Well, no they didn't. And I'm glad they didn't. But what they did do was probably just as bad. I was walking home because I had just gone out for a little while for some fresh air. Suddenly, one of them grabbed me and pulled me into the nearest alley. I tried to scream but they had my mouth covered. It looked like there was about four or five of them, I'm not sure. They told me to give them everything I had or else I'd die. They were serious. One of them held up a knife so I quickly took off my bag and gave it to them. I didn't know what to do after that and they just started to rifle through my stuff. The one holding the knife said, '_there's not a lot in here is there_?' or something. And then the first blow was given. After that I can only remember pain. Pain everywhere and I couldn't stop them. Soon after, I fell unconscious. I don't know how long but I do know that it was quite a while. I was in too much pain to move so I just stayed there until I could. It was already dark before I hauled myself up and so I just sat at the bus stop where Kaito-nii found me. By then it was already pouring down with rain so I surely couldn't go anywhere. And then Kaito-nii found me. You know the rest,"

Len opened his eyes to see all three of them staring at him, completely shocked, although Len was very close to being on the verge of tears. Kaito was the first to speak, "D-do you know who did it? Like, did you get a good look at their faces?"

Shaking his head slightly, Len looked down, his hands intertwined in his lap, fingernails unconsciously digging into his skin; he took another deep breath to calm himself.

This time, it was Meiko who spoke, "Oh, Len. Don't you worry, we're going to catch those bastards and put them in jail for what they've done. You can count on everyone,"

Len looked up at Meiko and felt a tear spill over his cheek. That was enough to make him snap and he burst in a fit of crying, hiccupping and coughing. Kaito gently patted him on the back and pulled him into a hug when he didn't calm down.

Len finally calmed his breathing quite a lot but couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, "Len, it's alright. Don't cry, we'll protect you. I promise you, we won't let anything happen to you again," Kaito tried to sooth Len but that just ended up making him cry harder and shake slightly so Kaito hugged him a little harder.

Gakupo had eventually woken up and walked in to find the scene. He ran into the kitchen and made Len a cup of hot cocoa to calm him down. He gave the cup to Len, who almost spilled it but Kaito helped hi steady his hands.

Drinking the cocoa slowly and in small sips, Len allowed himself to calm down and eventually his breathing became normal and the tears stopped. He also stopped the shaking and turned to everyone, putting on a small smile.

"Thanks you guys. I'm alright now. I'm ready,"

* * *

**Well, here it is. Chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm probably going to be uploading a new chapter every time I finish them so it may be a very fast update or I may be stuck and it may take a day or two, it all depends on how my brain is working. And school is starting up very soon for me so that might interfere with my fanfic writing time. I'll try as hard as I can. Thank you all for reading this.**


	3. Overflowing Tears

Coming home from the hospital wasn't all that fun. As an awkward silence fell over them, it made the air feel heavy and a little menacing. The only good thing about the ride was that everyone could be sure that Len's arm wasn't broken; it was just very badly sprained and bent out of shape – although spraining an arm is quite painful too. According to the doctor, it had been closer to his shoulder becoming dislocating that the bone ending up snapping. Len was glad about that at least. His arm wasn't painful anymore because he had been given some painkillers that had just begun to work.

However, the whole time they were out, Len had been clinging onto Kaito when he was able, his eyes tracing over wherever they found themselves. Kaito, unable to push Len away, just wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, knowing that he wasn't quite as '_ready_' as Len had put it. To be put simply, Len was still scared out of his wits. And Kaito couldn't do anything, other than comfort the boy, until he knew who the culprits were.

"We're here," Luka stated, turning the key and shutting off the gas, snapping Kaito out of his semi-trance as he got out of the car, grabbing Len's hand and helped him manoeuvre himself towards the house.

According to what the doctor had said, Len had to take off a few days from school to allow his arm to rest and Kaito was perfectly fine with that – after all, he was bored when there was no one else in the house. He always ended up by himself, day after day and he would enjoy some conversational company at the least. It also seemed like Len would need some time to rest his mind too.

"Well, I have to go to work. Make sure to get some rest, alright Len?" Luka turned to Len and put her hand on his shoulder, looking his straight in the eyes and he nodded a yes to her. She then spun on her heel to face Kaito, "Make sure. And try not to talk his head off, I know how lonely you get at home," She snickered slightly before walking past Kaito and out the door.

Len smiled awkwardly at Kaito who returned it the smile, a little more confidently than he felt, and he sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, flicking through the channels. He scowled after a while. _There is nothing on._ He thought and noticed Len still standing there, looking slightly dazed, and staring out the window.

"Hey Len, what's wrong?" He turned off the TV and walked to an unmoving Len, "Hello~?" He waved a hand back and forth in front of Len's face and he instantly turned to Kaito, now fully focused on the world around him.

"What? Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine!" Len tried to reassure Kaito by giving him a crooked smile, even though Kaito still wasn't quite convinced. Walking over to the couch, Len turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

"Give up, nothing's on," Kaito mumbled, plopping down on the couch next to Len, plucking the remote from his hands and switching the TV off.

Len sighed and his head fell back, letting his eyes drift closed slightly. His arm was beginning to get a little irritating; he altogether hated any shape and form of bandages. But his arm did have to heal so the bandage must stay for as long as is necessary.

Kaito saw Len's expression and his face broke into a smile, unable to hide it, "Do you want some ice-cream? Come on, I know you do!" Kaito pestered Len for a little until he finally answered him back.

"Kaito-nii, I think _you're_ the one that wants the ice-cream, not me," He smirked a little and saw Kaito face fell so he said, "But, I guess I would like to have a little,"

Grinning like an idiot, Kaito made his way into the kitchen, wanting to gobble down all the ice-cream that he possibly could. After all, it was his all-time favourite food and he hadn't had a lot of time to eat any lately.

"What flavour?" He called to Len, opening the freezer and pulling out a container, one containing the plain-but-none-the-less-delicious vanilla.

"Banana?" Len called back, trying to crane his neck but gave up when a shock of pain shot through his spine, "Dammit…!" He mumbled to himself, lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"M'kay!" Kaito grabbed out a container of Len's favourite flavour, banana, along with two spoons and walked back to Len, handing him his and opened it for him, to save him the trouble and or pain it might cause when he saw him rubbing his neck. He sat down and clicked his tongue softly.

"Thanks," Len smiled a little at Kaito and snatched the spoon from him, taking a huge spoonful and eating it, sighing in content.

Ruffling Len's hair lightly, Kaito ate a spoonful of his own, closing his eyes in pure bliss. After all, he wouldn't be able to live without ice-cream, "Mmmm,"

They each ate their ice-cream, Kaito finishing first, of course, and just ended up sitting on the couch, silence dawning upon them. However, this silence wasn't awkward, like the last, it was more comfortable, if anything.

Gazing out the window, Len noticed that a few drops of rain falling onto the footpath. He sighed, watching them fall down, soon disappearing and a new one taking its place. It began to get quite heavy very fast but Len couldn't stop watching. His eyes seemed to be glued to the window, watching the droplets dart everywhere and finally slide down, out of sight.

Kaito saw that Len was just sitting there, watching the rain fall. _What's he thinking?_ He asked himself, trying to pinpoint exactly what Len expression was. To him, it was unreadable. Giving up, he grabbed both of their now empty containers - and the spoons – going to put them away.

Len wasn't only concentrating on one thing – the rain. It was as if the whole world had stopped and the only thing moving in the entire universe was the rain. He tuned out to everything around him but only snapped out of his trance-like state when Kaito shook him by the shoulders.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Len turned around to face Kaito, staring at him a little wide eyed. He unconsciously began fidgeting with his hands in his lap, nails digging into the side of them occasionally.

Kaito looked at Len and sighed, reaching his hands out to pry the others apart to stop him from hurting himself any further. Len didn't need any more pain, "I should be asking you the same thing," Another sigh, "Are you sure you're alright Len? You seem to be spacing out a lot more than usual. It's starting to bother me,"

"I told you already, I'm fine," Len mumbled, turning his head to avoid Kaito's gaze. He was not fine and Kaito knew it. But he couldn't do anything unless Len let him. He decided to pester him a little more.

"No you're not. You're still scared, aren't you? Of the rain too, am I right?" When he got no answer from the boy, he grabbed Len's face in his hands and forced him to look Kaito in the eyes, "Listen to me. I can't help` you if you don't let me. And I want to help. So please, I don't like seeing anyone I care for look this sad and scared,"

After a small pause, Len answered, his voice barely matching that of a whisper, "How can you help? I don't even know how to help myself. How could you possibly have an idea? You don't know what I'm going through or the pain I'm feeling. You can't do anything,"

Kaito was a little shocked at what Len just said. He let his hands fall back to his sides and he looked away, "You're right, I don't know. I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what you're going through. But I do want to be there for. If you'd just let me. And I'll talk to you whenever you need it. I promise to always be by your side. And I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I never break promises so you can be sure. Please answer me Len,"

Len didn't answer and Kaito quickly saw the reason why he was unable to. He lifted his face and wiped away the tear that was going to fall any second. Unable to hide any longer, Len broke into a fit of tears, half-jumping onto Kaito during it.

After a while Kaito was beginning to get worried. Len just wouldn't stop crying. He didn't know why. The tears just continued to fall and fall. Even though Len used his balled up fists to wipe away the majority of them, they were quickly replaced by fresh ones.

Len continued to cry. He just had to get it all out of his system, he figured. _Just cry it all out and then you won't have to later_, he kept telling himself, letting all the tears fly loose. He let everything out, crying with everything he had until, eventually, no more tears would come. He looked up at Kaito and put on a smile.

"Are you okay now?" Kaito asked, his voice showing concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. For now I think," Len answered in between breaths. He was still a little breathless from crying to hard but as least it hadn't turned into a huge coughing fit. He took a deep breathe, letting his head fall back onto the couch with a sigh.

Kaito breathed out – he hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath – and mimicked Len, his head falling just up from the younger boys, "I told you. I'll always be here for you. No matter what. But I won't be able to heal your scars. You know that. That is something you have to figure out how to do yourself," He closed his eyes, not noticing the small smile that pulled at Len's lips.

'Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be the one that'll help me the most,' He wanted to say but instead said, "It's alright. You'll still help me anyway,"

He cracked one eye open to look at Kaito but just saw him, eyes closed, chest rising and falling. He was asleep. Len didn't want to disturb him so he closed his eyes again but didn't sleep. He just thought. About everything that was going through his head at the moment, shuffling through them one by one.

He hadn't noticed Kaito's head slowly falling until it landed in his lap. He sighed and smiled, patting his head, running his fingers through his hair. He laughed. _It's like the roles are reversed. _He thought and looked down at Kaito sleeping face. _He must be so worried and it's tiring him out. Better let him sleep then._ He continued patting him until, he too, fell asleep his hands halfway through brushing a lock out of his face, smiles planted on both of their lips.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter three. I tried to end it on a good note. What did you guys think? I don't know why but it seems to be veering over to shounen-ai. It's not my fault –looks away- But seriously, this chapter was a pain to write. I kept getting distracted by things. Even though those things are very important to my daily lifestyle –coughcoughyaoicouchcough- but I finally finished! Maybe that's why it's becoming shounen-ai-ish. I dunno. Well, I'm off to re-watch a few episodes of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, bye bye! I hope you enjoyed and expect more chapters coming soon.**


	4. Unable to Breathe

Throughout the whole day of school, Rin was worried. She was unable to calm down and was continuously fidgeting with whatever was within arm's reach. She even had to go to the sickbay to get some medicine for her headache that was just about to come in. She was finally relieved that the end of the day was so near.

She sat in her seat, just watching the clock tick, waiting for it to finally reach the end. The bell rang throughout the school and a smile threatened to play at her lips. She quickly packed up, tuning out to whatever homework was being assigned and walked out with her bag slung over her shoulder when the class was dismissed.

Not even caring to go to her locker, she quickly ran out of the school gates, Miku on her tail. Rin figured that she must have been worried too. But nothing compares to what Rin was feeling. Len was her twin after all and whatever pain he was feeling, she could feel too.

So she ran as fast as she could to the train station and got on the next train, which happened to be leaving right now and plopped down in her seat and Miku sat next to her. Able to see through any façade Rin put up, knew that she was hurting, even though she tried not to show any emotions towards it.

"Hey, Rin?" Miku spoke up and Rin turned to her, looking her in the eyes, "Len's gonna be fine alright? Luka-nee texted me and said that they had got back from the hospital and luckily, Len's arm wasn't broken. He'll be fine. He's strong,"

Rin couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering ever so slightly s her best friend tried to soothe her. She held in her tears as best she could, nodding in agreement, "I know he's strong. He always has been. But this… nothing like this has ever happened to either of us and right now I think he's most likely confused. Confused and scared. Miku, I just want to be there when he needs me, needs someone to talk or needs a shoulder to cry on. He's my brother and I love him. I just want to help him," She reached out and wrapped her arms around Miku's neck, squeezing a little to give her the reassurance she needed.

Miku hugged back, gently patting the back of her head, "It's okay, don't worry. We're almost here anyway," They were only one more stop away from theirs and Rin smiled.

Getting off at their stop, the two girls ran towards their house as fast as their legs would carry them. The fifteen minute walking distance turned into a less than five minute run at the pace they were running.

Careful to slow down when they approached the house, they took out the keys and unlocked the door, heading into the lounge first, figuring that's where they would be. They were right. But they didn't anticipate the scene they came into. Len was leaning against the back of the couch, obviously asleep, white Kaito had his head in Len lap with his hands running through his hair.

Rin turned around and shushed the giggling girl behind her, not wanting to wake the two. _They look so peaceful to be woken._ She thought and dragged Miku out of the room with her. They agreed to let them sleep for a while longer and just do their own thing until they woke.

Rin went up to her room and noticed that Len's side of the room was a mess. She would usually leave it but today she wanted to clean it for him as he probably wouldn't be able to do it himself. She first made his bed, then went to the floor, getting a cloth to scrub at the smudge of who-knows-what near the end of his bed. She cleaned up all the rubbish surrounding and under the bed, as well as on the bedside table.

"Geez, why are boys so messy?" She grumbled numerous times while cleaning but didn't stop.

Finally, after about what seemed like an eternity to her, the whole room was clean. Satisfied with herself, she went back down to get something to eat as she was hungry. Making sure to go through the lounge, she snuck past the two boys who were still asleep.

After cutting up a few oranges, she peeked her head into the lounge to find that Len had awoken and was blushing furiously. Stifling a giggle, Rin walked in.

"Hi Len. How are you feeling?" She sat down on the recliner next to the couch and began to eat her oranges, inwardly smirking at the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, hi Rin!" He used his good hand to wave a little, "I-I'm fine. Other than my head being a little sore and my arm is getting a little irritated,"

_Of course, _Rin thought. _Len hates bandages,_ "Well, I'm glad to see that you're comfortable at least," She always did enjoy teasing her brother for it always brought a smile to her lips, no matter what mood she was in.

Blushing ten shades of red, Len stuttered, "Sh-shut up! I just woke up and he was like this!" He pouted, his bottom lip protruding a little, turning his head. But Rin suddenly burst into spontaneous laughter and he turned to her, now smiling little, "What?"

Rin tried to control her breathing and said between breaths, "It looks like you're his mother or something," While wiping away a few tears that had formed.

Len let out his laugh too, though his was much quieter than Rin's, and much less spazzy, "I guess so,"

At this time, the person they were laughing about's eyes flew open and he flew up, nearly hitting Len in the head on the way up, "Wha…? What happened…?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes and his head.

Rin held her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter but she was just sitting there, rocking like a total idiot that had too much sugar.

Len had to mimic his sister as he was about to break out into a laughing fit as well. He only managed to get out: "N-nothing's w-wrong K-K-Kaito-n-nii," between gasps.

Kaito eyes them closely, "You two are acting suspicious. Did you put something on my face again? What is it? Oh come on you guys! You're too old for that!" The two just laughed even louder, Rin now sitting there, clapping like a retarted seal. Kaito frowned. _Why are they acting so weird?_ He thought.

Right then, Miku walked in, her hair wet from just getting out of the shower, "Uh… w-what are you guys doing?" She asked nervously, confused as to what's happening.

"O-oh, it's M-Miku. N-nothing's happening. W-why d-do you a-ask?" Rin choked out, still holding her sides in laughter. They were starting to hurt.

"Right…" Miku sat down next to Len, careful to sit far enough that he wouldn't hit her with his random muscle spasms, "Uh, Kaito? What's going on?" Kaito just shrugged.

"I have honestly no idea. I woke up and Rin was spazzing out, then Len began to as well. Hey, um, is… is there something on my face?" He asked, still suspicious of them and Miku just smiled.

"There's nothing there, don't worry. But I think I know why they're laughing," Miku hid a smirk as Kaito's eyes widened, "It's because you were slee – mmf!"

Len had put his hand over Miku's mouth, shutting her up. He let her go and put a shaky finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. She tilted her head, obviously confused. He just gave her a wink and she understood.

"You know what? I forgot. Oops! I'm hungry," She said, standing up, "You guys want something?" She turned back as she stood in the doorway towards the kitchen. All three answered at once with: Ice-cream!" "Banana!" and "Orange!" _Typical._ Miku thought as she walked into the kitchen.

"W-well, t-that was fun," Len said, finally coming down from his high. Rin merely nodded in agreement, calming down too but still unable to form and words.

Kaito sighed and flopped back onto the couch, scratching his head in frustration, "You guys are so weird. What happened? Why won't you tell?" Kaito wined.

Len and Rin looked at each other, exchanging the same look, "We'll tell you," They said together, smirking, "For twenty bucks!" And with that, they burst into laughter again.

Kaito sighed deeply, even more frustrated than last time, "I will never understand twins," He grumbled, getting up, wanting to see what was taking Miku so god damn long with his ice-cream.

Rin calmed herself down a lot faster than last time and soon took Kaito's spot on the couch next to Len, "I glad that you're smiling Len," She said and reached her arms out, embracing Len in a comforting hug, "I don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad," She squeezed him a little before letting go and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Len hugged her back as soon as he felt her arm wrap around his neck and smiled, "I know Rin. When you're sad, I'm sad too. Being a twin is cool like that," He said when she let go, "Thanks. For making me laugh. I feel a lot better now,"

Rin smiled sweetly at him and jumped up, "Well that's good. I'm gonna see what's taking them so long. You just stay here," She skipped away, into the kitchen, popping her head into the door only seconds later, "I love you Len,"

He turned his body around so that he could see her, "Love you too," Rin beamed and bounced back into the kitchen.

He heard a faint giggle coming from the kitchen and Rin and Miku came in carrying a few bananas and oranges. Kaito walked in a few seconds later, his expression blank, carrying another container of ice-cream.

"What's up with you," Len poked Kaito a little when he sat down and he turned at face him.

"Did I fall asleep on your lap?" He asked, voice drained of all emotion. Len blushed darkly and turned away.

"W-well, no, not really. Y-you fell asleep on the couch. B-but you head kind of slid d-down the couch and landed on my lap. I couldn't wake you up. You just looked so tired so I just let you sleep. And I guess that I-I fell asleep too," He laughed nervously, trying to bring his face back to a normal temperature.

"But you too looked so adorable!" Miku and Rin yelled in unison, clasping their hands together and jumping up and down, "Totally like a couple in a yaoi!" Rin squealed, "Yeah! So cute!" Miku piped in.

Len and Kaito both turned a dark crimson, looking away from each other, trying to hide their faces, not wanting to look each other in the eye at the moment.

The two fangirls stopped jumping at the same time when Meiko came into the room, already quite drunk, "Heeeyyy guuuyys~!" She slurred out, plopping down in between the two blushing boys, "Heyy, do yooou two -hic- have ffeverss or somethin'?" She poked Len in the cheek, causing his to jump a little.

"I-I'm fine!" He stuttered, cringing at the strong smell of alcohol, "Why are you drunk so early Meiko-nee?"

"Huuuhhh? Ohhh, I jjussst -hic- w-wannnted tooo. Gooot a -hic- p-proobblemm puunk?" Meiko threatened him by holding up her bottle of sake, ready to smash it down if she wanted.

"No! No no no! It's fine! Be drunk all you want!" Len flinched away from Meiko, scooting along the couch until he reached the end.

Meiko was a scary drunk. A scary drunk indeed.

* * *

**Here's chapter four! I got this done a lot faster than chapter three and I'm proud of myself! So, what did you guys think? I wanted to make this chapter a lot happier than the previous ones and I think I did. Oh, and, who got fooled by the title? Come on, I know you did. I'm a trickster, aren't I? Well, not really. I just wanted to see if it would work. So, expect a new chapter soon! Bye!**


	5. In Your Arms

The next few days flew by before Len's very eyes and it soon come to the day he was required to go back to school. He had been mentally preparing himself more and more each day so he wouldn't feel as scared going outside, like every other time he did; whether it was taking out the trash or going shopping, he found that he would either freeze up or cling to the nearest thing or person he could get to. He couldn't control his body and sometimes he would start to shiver uncontrollably and had to be taken back inside to lie down for a while until he calmed down.

Everyone had tried to help him and calm him down, each in their own way. Miku would sing to him each night to help him fall asleep and it really did help. Her soothing voice just allowed him to sleep peacefully. Luka was kind of like the mother of the house so she would do what all mothers do. Talk. She talked to him, telling him it was going to be okay and such. Rin would make him laugh like she always did and she would smile that sweet smile of hers, making him feel like the world was at peace and he could just relax.

And everyone else had their own special way of helping him too. And that means everyone. Each day, at least five of his relatives or friends would come over, showering him with attention and care. He liked that people cared for him but also knew that there were still people who despised him, whether he knew them or not. Although he didn't quite understand how someone could hate you when they don't even know you. After all, you should never judge a book by its cover.

Waking up in the morning had been a real pain, no matter how many times he told the person to go away or feigned being asleep, someone always came back, trying to get him up again.

This time, or should I say, for the fourth time, Kaito came in, this time carrying a bucket of ice water. Though Len didn't notice this at the time. When he did, he was already soaked from head to toe, shivering like crazy.

"Get. Up," Kaito commanded pulling the covers back, leaving Len shaking, with nothing to keep him even the slightest bit warm. His voice was slightly on edge and he looked irritated.

Len stared at him for a few seconds, unable to form words. When he finally did, he screamed, "Wha… What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You have to go to school. Get up. Or do I have to drag you out of there?" Kaito crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Len answer.

Len glared at Kaito, flicking wet hair from his face, "You didn't have to pour freaking freezing water on me! Geez," He sighed, seeing that Kaito was still standing there, "Alright, alright. I'll get up. Now get out, I need to get dressed," He slowly began to sit up, the pain much less than the first time he tried to do it.

Kaito merely huffed in victory and stalked out of the room, leaving Len to get ready. He stood against the closed door so that if Len seemed to be taking longer than he needed, he would slam open the door and drab Len's sorry but out of bed. He smirked to himself. _Kid made a wrong move of not getting up. He better stay up… or else._

Len continued boring holes in Kaito's back as he was leaving and carefully stood up when he was out. He headed into the bathroom connected to their room and stripped down then turned on the water. He let the hot water untie the tough knots in his back and sighed in relief.

Len finished in the shower and got out, a smile planted on his lips. He got dressed quickly and tried to dry his hair off a little more. He grabbed a hair tie and brushed it, trying it into a small ponytail. Satisfied, he walked out of his room and saw Kaito right against the door and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You didn't have to stay there you know," Len mumbled. Kaito just shrugged his shoulders and walked down the stairs. Len heard a small grumbling noise and soon came to realize that it was his stomach so he hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, smelling something nice.

"Hey Len, yours'll be ready soon, just wait a little," Luka said, craning her neck to look at Len as she stood over the stove.

"Yeah sure," Len nodded and lifted up his bandaged arm, sighing. He leaned forward and put his chin in his cupped hand, his head tilting a little.

A few minutes later, Luka put Len food onto a plate, bringing it over to him with a smile, "Eat up,"

Len couldn't help but smile back and started to eat, considerably faster than normal. After all, he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and he was hungry.

Polishing off his breakfast in a mere five minutes, he walked back up to his room and brushed his teeth, then grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. He began to walk out of his room but froze when he was halfway in the doorway.

_Wait a minute, why aren't I moving? My legs aren't responding, hang on… none of my body is! Come on move!_ He kept trying to move his legs even the tiniest fraction but they wouldn't obey and he was stuck like that, halfway in and out of his room.

Kaito sighed and got out of the car, grumbling something along the lines of, "What the heck is taking that kid so long?" He stalked back into the house and up the stairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw Len, in the middle of his doorway, looking very obviously distressed.

"Len? What's wrong?" He tried to talk to him but he seemed deep in thought and wouldn't even look at Kaito the slightest bit, "Len?"

Len was woken from his trance-like state when he felt strong hands shaking him and he heard his name being called. When he finally brought his head up, he saw who it was.

"Kaito-nii?" He tilted his head as much as he was able to do without hurting himself and Kaito let go of his shoulders.

"Come on, you have to go to school," Kaito told him flatly and gestured or Len to follow. He did and was on his tail like a baby chick.

When they were both buckled up in the car Len spoke up, "How come we're going in the car?"

"Because you might have frozen up if you took the train just like you did before," Kaito answered before pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh," Len looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and sighed, "Hey, did everyone already go?" Kaito answered with a nod, trying to concentrate on driving.

Finally getting to the school, Kaito got out of the car and Len followed, still staying quite close to him as if almost stuck together by glue.

Kaito walked with Len until he reached the building and Rin came flying out of the doors, "Good, Rin's here. Now I can leave you with her right?" Kaito looked at Len whose eyes widened and he almost jumped on Kaito, wrapping his good arm around him.

"No! Don't leave me! You said you wouldn't!" Len begged Kaito, unable to even process what he, himself, was saying.

Kaito looked down at the boy clinging to him and sighed, "Len, I can't stay. You have to go to school," But Len just shook his head, his lips now shut tight.

Rin was standing a little ways away, watching her brother with worried eyes. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. She felt useless. So she walked up to Len and pried him off of Kaito, replacing her arms for Kaito's around his neck.

"Rin…" Len felt something on his shoulder and turned his neck a little to see that Rin was crying, trying to bury her head into Len's. Len was scared too hug her back, scared that she might break from even the slightest touch and that she was holding on for dear life. That's what Len thought, at least.

Unconsciously, Len's arms began to wrap themselves around Rin and he was soon hugging her back, tears threatening to break through.

Rin had always been the one that was strong. She would always be the one to endure everything. Now everything had caught up on her and seeing her brother like that just made her lose it. She cried and cried, attracting a lot of attention on the way, letting out all the feelings she had built up over the years. She wanted nothing more to stay in her brothers arms.

Not even the bell made Rin, or even Len, move. They stayed there, Rin sobbing in Len's arms and Len beginning to cry himself. He suddenly felt all the pain that Rin was feeling at the moment and he burst into the same fit of crying as his sister.

Kaito had no idea what to make of the scene he was being presented to. He's usually good with crying people and can make them stop if he tried hard enough. He had absolutely no clue of what to do to stop the twins from crying. It looked like if someone else were to try and stop them or even get a little too close to them, they would just snap. So he stood there, watching them cry for some time.

"L-L-Len I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I sh-should h-have b-been th-there f-f-for you. I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Rin managed to choke up in between sobs, just hugging him tighter.

Len pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes. Even crying his sister was beautiful. He loved all his friends and family but Rin was always the one that understood him the most, the one that was there when he needed her most and she was the one who made him laugh when he needed a lift up. He had to do the same for her.

"It's o-okay R-Rin. Don't w-worry. I-I'll be fine," Len said as calmly as he possibly could and gave her one quick kiss on the cheek, "It's alright," He whispered.

Rin smiled. She looked at Len and wiped the tears away. She took a step back and stood there, now not so worried and scared for her brother. She knew it was going to be alright. At least she hoped it was going to be alright.

* * *

**Well, here it is. I made this chapter quite a bit sadder than the last one, it seems. Oh well, I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. And thank you to everyone who had been reading this. I love you all. The next chapter might be uploaded soon or not depending on how much my brain wants to co-operate with me. But expect more chapters coming! Thank you and bye.**


	6. Reality

The two twins smiled at each other and Len bravely walked inside the building next to his sister, his hand in hers.

Kaito, who had been watching the whole thing happen, was dumbfounded. How was it that Rin was always able to make him smile, make him happy when he's sad and just be there? And most of the time Kaito would just stand around, unable to do anything just like right now. Kaito had always wanted to help anyone in the best way possible but he had never been able to match Rin, making Len smile at the worst of times and he had always envied her for that.

Kaito had always wanted to look out for Len, to protect him and be there if he was even put into a tough situation. But he had failed. He hated how he hadn't been able to save Len or even find him fast enough. He wished that time would just reverse and it had been him that had been the one to get hurt instead of him.

No, if he had have been hurt, Len would have worried. He never wanted to see Len sad or even worse; he hadn't wanted to see him cry, for him to be breaking down in his arms.

If only Kaito had gone with Len, like Len had wanted. Kaito had waved him off saying that he was busy. So Len had gone and just ended up getting hurt. Kaito knew that this was his fault for not knowing what could have happened to Len; and it did.

He cursed under him breath and walked up to the nearest tree and took all his anger out on it. He lashed out at it, punching, kicking, until his hands bled and he sighed deeply when looking at them. He leaned his back against the tree, eventually sliding down until he just sat there, staring blankly at the injuries he had inflicted on himself.

He decided right then and there that he would never let anything bad like that happen again, that he would protect all those dear to him especially those closest to his heart. And the one seeming to be getting closer and closer to his heart was none other than Len Kagamine. He didn't know when exactly he had begun to care so much for the boy, it just all seemed to crash on him at once.

The ice-cream lover had always loved Len like a little brother, treating him like he thought he should, always protecting from people he deemed suspicious, even if they had been doing nothing wrong. He couldn't help it. It had become a habit ever since Len had entered middle school.

He felt like Len had been slowly creeping into his heart, little by little but now it's almost as if he's forcing himself away, trying to hide. Kaito wanted to know why that was happening and how to stop it, if that was even possible at all. But seeing Len with his sister, smiling like that, laughing, having all the confidence in the world just made him want to crawl into a corner and not come out. If that would help him, he'd do it, just to keep that smile on his face forever.

Kaito stayed leaning against the tree, thinking about everything that had happened recently and re-thinking them over to make sure he chose the best decision. He had a pounding headache but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was Len's happiness.

Using the time left before school finished, Kaito took a small nap, but he was awaked by a stray cat climbing all over him. He sighed deeply and checked the time, discovering that school would be over in about 10 minutes. He stood and just leaned against the tree, time passing slowly around him.

The sound of the bell going finally pulled Kaito back into reality and looked towards the building, waiting for the twins to come out.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Kaito began to walk towards the building and inside but was stopped when a small boy bumped into him and he was… crying? The boy landed on the floor with a soft thud and Kaito looked down at them and immediately noticed the blonde hair. Dropping down to kneel beside them, Kaito slowly brought their face up and silently cursed himself. Seeing the boy cry just made Kaito feel like he was going to break down at any moment.

Len saw Kaito and it just made him cry even harder and he threw his arms around Kaito's shoulders, almost making them both topple over. Kaito just wrapped his arms around the boy's small, shaking frame, trying to soothe him and get him to stop crying.

Kaito continuing whispering things to Len, trying to make them sound as comforting as he could, not wanting to be the one to scare the boy even more.

Eventually Kaito decided to finally speak up, "Hey Len? Are you alright? What happened this time?" Kaito tried to get Len to look up at him and he finally did, eyes red and puffy from crying.

Len hesitated a little before saying anything, "W-well, when K-Kiyoteru-sensei asked why I-I wasn't here, I t-told him. He s-said t-that he b-believed me but not e-e-everyone else did," A few more tears slide down his cheeks, "And at l-lunch, s-some of the g-guys p-pulled me away f-from Rin and h-held her back. T-they took me to the b-back of the s-s-school and a-asked me questions, saying stuff,"

Kaito frowned, "What kind of questions Len? What did they say to you?" Kaito tried to pry Len's hands away from his face which he had probably done unconsciously.

"'Why did you ditch school?' 'Why did you lie to sensei?' 'You probably should talk. You don't know what we might do if you don't,' And w-when I-I started to c-cry, they laughed a-and one of them p-p-punched me in the s-stomach. T-they beat me u-up until I c-couldn't s-stand a-and left me there,"

Kaito felt like he was about to break down himself. After he had said that he would protect him and never let anything like that happen, this happened. Kaito hated himself. Now he wasn't sure if he still had Len's trust or not and if he would ever let him gain it back.

Kaito stood up and bent over, picking up Len. He heard a faint gasp but then small arms wrapped around him neck. Len was shaking and sobbing hysterically but leaned against Kaito's chest, feeling the warmth come from him.

"Who was it Len? And where's Rin? Does she know?" Kaito looked down and saw Len slowly lift up his head.

"I-it w-was H-Hotorai, B-Bob a-a-and F-Fred," He mumbled-stuttered.

_Bastards._ Kaito resisted the urge to yell out and followed the direction of where Rin was.

When they got there, they found that Rin's hands and feet had been tied up and she was tied to a pole. Len screamed and jumped out of Kaito's arms to his sister. She lifter her head and screamed as well, revealing one big bruise on her head.

"She's hurt! Help me Kaito-nii!" Len frantically tried to untie the knots in the rope but those people had obviously been very good at tying knots so it wasn't as easy as in the movies. Kaito ran over as well, using his teeth to try and break them.

Finally, they had freed Rin and she was in her brother's arms. Kaito looked away, feeling like he could break into a fit of tears in a matter of seconds. He accidently let one slide when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He quickly wiped it away and craned his neck around to see who it was. Like he thought, it was Len who was crying again.

He looked over to Rin who was surprisingly not in tears but she looked very upset, like she had failed her brother. Kaito gently pried Len's arms off of his and took a few steps towards Rin and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her gasp but no tears fall.

Hesitantly, Rin reached her arms up, pulling them around Kaito. When he finally thought that she was calmed down, he let go and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about it. But I'm sure that we feel the same. I told him I'd always protect him. And you're his brother. So I'm sure we are the same. I want to protect him because I love him. Don't you feel the same?" She nodded to him and grabbed his hand.

Kaito let a small smile slip. So that was it. Kaito loved Len. Though he was still unsure as to what kind of love that was, he was glad he had said it.

Kaito grabbed Len's hand as well and the three of them walked back to the car, hand-in-hand.

When they were in the car, Kaito checked his phone and saw that he had 14 missed calls, mostly from Luka. He sighed and called Luka. She sounded panicked when she picked up.

"Kaito! Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?" She bombarded him with questions and he answered calmly.

"I'm fine Luka. Yes, the twins are okay too. Well, they have been hurt a little," He had to hold the phone away from his ear when he heard he scream, "It's nothing serious though. Yes, I'm sure. We'll be home soon. Alright, bye," He hung up and sped out of the parking lot, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

The door swung open, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Meiko and Miku sprinted out. The three in the car got out and were almost crushed to death by hugs and questions aimed at them.

Soon after, everyone was sitting in the lounge, talking about what happened and what they should do.

"We need to call the police!" Luka yelled.

"We should but don't you think the school would handle it better? I mean, they don't take bullying all that seriously until someone is severely hurt," Meiko argued, patting Len on the shoulder lightly.

"Len is hurt!" Rin screamed, hugging her brother close, "You guys don't know what he's going through," She whispered the last part and everyone shut up and stopped arguing.

"Rin…" Meiko murmured and she walked over to them, pulling them both into a hug, "Alright, we'll call the police. That'll make you feel better, right?" Meiko asked and the twins nodded.

Kaito was unsure of what to say at the moment. He just sat there, looking at his feet, catching small glances of everyone in the room.

Luka grabbed the phone and handed it to Kaito. He tilted his head to her, confused. She sighed, "You call. You were the one that found him, so you probably know the most,"

Kaito nodded and dialled the numbers, explaining everything when they picked up. They told him that they would catch the people who did it but they would just need a description of what they looked like. Kaito paled. He held the phone away from his ear and covered it. He spoke to Luka.

"He says that they need a description of what they look like," He told her. She sighed and threw her arms up in the air.

"That's just great. Perfect. Tell them he doesn't remember what they look like," Kaito nodded and told them, paling again at what they said and at the faint ringing he heard.

"They said that they can't help if we don't know who it is. When he remembers, call again," He slammed the phone down, covering his face in his hands.

"Well, for now we can't let Len go back to school or out anywhere else, alright?" Gakupo spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement, "If he does have to go out, make sure that someone if with his at all times," Again, all nodded.

"What about Rin?" Gumi asked and Rin hid her face from view.

"Don't worry about that," Meiko says, putting the phone down, "I've already called the school and all three of those idiots are suspended. If they do anything when they come back, they'll be expelled. It's alright," Meiko stated calmly.

"All right, then. Kaito, since you're the only one that never goes out, make sure that you always know where Len is. Monitor him at all times," Luka almost ordered Kaito and he nodded, reaching over to pat both of the twins on the back lightly.

"Don't worry guys, everything is going to be fine," Kaito reassured them and they both smiled slightly.

He repeated that in his head a few times and sighed. _I hope._

* * *

**Yay, I did it! I hate you writers block. Never come back. Well, it's finally finished. I think writing that one-shot really helped. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go onto my account and you'll see that I've written another story. It was supposed to be shorter but I got a little carried away. Please read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. I called it reality because I wanted to show that nothing is ever as easy as it seems and that sometimes reality can be a real pain in the neck. All right, see you.**


	7. Laughter Interrupted

Len woke to the faint light, peeping through the curtains, seeming to aim right for his eyes as if wanting him to wake up. Groaning, he reached out and grabbed his clock off his nightstand, squinting his eyes slightly. _8:46AM_ it read. He saw that Rin had already left for school as he bed was empty and neatly made.

He sighed and decided to go back to sleep, not having to get up for a while anyway; he hadn't gotten much sleep last night after what had happened.

Just as he began to drift off, he heard a light knock on the door. He decided to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would think he's asleep and go away. They were persistent however, the knocking a little louder this time.

He grumbled something incoherent and threw the covers off, walking to the door. He opened it to reveal a smiling Kaito, holding a plate of waffles. Len sighed and resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Instead, he put up a smile and took the plate from Kaito.

"Thanks Kaito-nii. But you didn't have to bring it to me you know," Len kept the slight irritation from sleep deprivation out of his voice, unconsciously keeping the smile out of his voice.

"I know. I just wanted to," Kaito rubbed the back of his head a little, a small chuckle only slightly audible.

"Well, thanks anyway," Len closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes drooping closed. He snapped them back open almost instantly and stood up, walking back to his bed. He put the plate on his desk, not feeling all that hungry as he just wanted to sleep.

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chest, the familiar warmth enveloping him. He closed his eyes and within seconds, he was asleep.

Kaito stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds before slowly turning and walking downstairs, wanting to find something else to do. Everyone else had already gone about an hour ago and he was bored. He decided that making Len some breakfast would kill some time and make Len wake up. He needed someone to talk to.

He flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. He grumbled when he found nothing of particular interest and just settled on a random channel, eventually tuning out of the show anyway.

He snapped back into the real world when he heard footsteps lightly padding up or down the stairs. He craned his neck around, assuming it was Len and his hunch was indeed correct. Then again, who else could it have been anyway?

"Hey Len, get enough sleep?" Kaito turned his body around so that Len wasn't facing his back. In response, Len just yawned and rubbed his eyes, walking into the kitchen. He had forgotten that he left the waffles on his desk.

Kaito merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. It had changed to another movie while he wasn't paying attention. Shrugging once again, he kept watching.

Len came back in a few minutes later with a small banana flavoured muesli bar in his hands. He sat down next to Kaito and glued his eyes to the TV.

"What movie is this?" Len mumbled through a mouthful of muesli.

"I dunno, some horror movie. I think it's The Grudge. Or something like that, I wasn't paying attention," Kaito replied and shrugged slightly.

"Ah," Len finished his muesli bar and threw it into the bin next to the couch. Although horror movies weren't one of Len's best preferences he watched anyway.

Kaito knew that Len didn't like horror all that much but wasn't sure if it was just because he didn't like them or they scared him. He kept a close eye on his just in case. And his suspicions were confirmed when Len jumped a little and turned his head away from the screen.

"You alright?" Kaito lightly tapped Len on the shoulder which caused him to take in a sudden sharp breath and he tensed up, his eyes squeezing shut, "Len? What's wrong? Is it the movie?"

Len turned his head slowly and relaxed, taking a deep breath, "S-sorry Kaito-nii. I don't know, I'm usually okay with movies like this,"

"Well, it might be because of… _that_. So I can change the channel for you, okay?" He reached over and picked up the remote but Len snatched it out of his hands before he had time to do anything.

"No! I-I mean… I can watch it. It's alright," Len still held onto the remote, clutching it to his chest and squeezing it tight when he saw a scene that he didn't like.

Kaito couldn't stand watching Len push himself like this just to watch a movie so he reached out his arm and wrapped it around Len's shoulders. Len tensed again slightly but otherwise didn't move although he was still gripping onto the remote.

Kaito sighed and pried the remote from Len's hands, pulling his head in to rest on his shoulder, "Len, if you don't like the movie say so. You don't have to force yourself," He changed the channel to something more appropriate for him. After all, you're never too old or too young to watch SpongeBob SquarePants, right?

Len huffed lightly and pushed himself off of Kaito, once again gluing his eyes to the screen. Kaito stood up and walked into the kitchen, hearing his stomach rumble lightly. He came back in moments later with, obviously, an ice-cream.

After close to an hour of watching episodes of SpongeBob that they had seen many times before, Len heard the door open and Luka walked in, carrying what looked like, almost 10 bags, all full of groceries.

"Hey guys, can you get off your lazy buts and come help me?!" Luka called, struggling to even close the door.

Both boys got up in sync and walked over, each taking about 3 bags from Luka.

"Geez, that was heavy. Thanks," They all put the bags on the table, placing everything into its correct shelf and soon they all flopped onto the couch, Luka burying Len's face into her shoulder.

Len flailed his arms slightly before beginning to giggle and wrapped his arms around Luka's waist and started to tickle her, trying to get her ribcage. She began laughing like crazy trying to push Len's arms away but her arms turned to jelly and she couldn't do anything but laugh.

Len smirked in victory and stopped tickling, quickly jumping off the couch and turning to run up his stairs and into his room, knowing that revenge is inevitable with Luka. However, he was grabbed by a pair of hands and lifted up high, then thrown back onto the couch. It wasn't Luka but Kaito.

"Len, you should know not to tickle your nee-chan. Well, I'm pretty sure she has something to say to you so I'll just move out of the way for now," Kaito said, smirking evilly and stepping out of the way to allow Luka to sit down next to him.

She wiggled her fingers menacingly and Len tried to squirm away but Kaito held him down from the back of the couch.

As soon as Luka started tickling, Len burst out, his legs kicking out, arms spazzing in all direction. His laugh was high pitched and loud, no matter how hard he tried to keep it in.

The tickle fest ended when Len finally squirmed out of Luka and Kaito's grip so they formed a truce. Len felt extremely tired and so he just decided that he wanted to sleep but his legs wouldn't obey him and he just laid across the couch, putting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

Luka clicked her tongue and grabbed a blanket from the hallway cupboard, placing it over Len's sleeping form, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that," She whispered, ruffling his hair lightly.

Kaito smiled at Luka, "You really are just like a mother," She smiled lightly and turned her head to face Kaito.

"I have to be. Especially at a time like this. You understand don't you? The feeling of wanting to protect something so bad but you know that eventually they won't need you anymore," Kaito merely nodded, "You love him, right? If so, you have to protect him everything else. If anything else were to happen, I'm scared for what's going to happen to him. Don't ever leave his side,"

Kaito's smile slowly faded and his head drooped forward, hair covering his face, "I know. But then there's Rin. She's always with him, knows everything about him and can always be there, no matter what. That's hard for me to compete with,"

"You don't have to compete. Just be yourself and he'll notice you. He always has so it's no different anyway. It'll be okay Kaito. Just give it some time," Luka tried to assure Kaito but he just stood up and walked up the stairs, into his and fell onto the bed, his head in the pillow.

Luka sighed and patted Len's head for a few more minutes before she heard the phone. She picked it up and listened, barely saying a word, her eyes widening and her hand flying up to her mouth. When the call was over she was frozen for a little but soon made her legs work again and walked up the stairs to Kaito room, knocking lightly.

"Come on, I was slee—hey what's wrong?" Kaito answered the door and saw Luka about to break down.

Luka answered in a small voice that was just about to crack, "The school just called. And Rin's not there. No one knows where she is,"

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, though I doubt a lot of you care anyway. And when I **_**do**_** update, I leave you guys on a cliff-hanger. Well, I just went back to school today and it sucked so I'm not in the best mood right now. I hate school. I mean, who actually does? Well, if you go to a school with awesome teachers and never had to do work, I'd wanna go. But anyways, I was preparing all my stuff for school, y'know, books and stuff. So I haven't had any time to write. But here it is, finished and updated. Future warning, depending on if I get homework or not or if I go out somewhere, I may not update for a while. If that is the case, then I'm sorry in advance but there's nothing I can do. So, just keep waiting and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Gone

**Hey guys. I'm going to be doing this chapter from Len's POV and I'm not sure how it'll go so if it's bad tell me and I won't do it again. I wasn't going to make this story have a POV change but I'm just trying this out.**

* * *

LEN'S POV

I smirked, standing up to try to run to my room, my fingers getting a little sore by this stage. My smirk faded when I felt arms wrap around my waist and suddenly I'm got flung onto the couch with Kaito-nii on top of me.

"Len, you should know not to tickle your nee-chan. Well, I'm pretty sure she has something to say to you so I'll just move out of the way for now," Kaito told me in a sinister like voice, smirking evilly and standing up, leaving Luka-nee to loom over me.

She sat down and started to wiggle her fingers menacingly and I knew what was coming next so I quickly tried to squirm up but Kaito-nii held me down by the shoulders and now all means of escape would be practically impossible.

I was going to scream but I felt Luka-nee start to tickle me and I burst out laughing, unable to keep it in and my arms and legs spazzing all over the place.

Before I knew it, we had called a truce and I was spread across the couch my eyes drifting closed.

When I woke up and my senses ha adjusted, I saw Kaito-nii and Luka-nee talking to each other and they seemed to be whispering. _What are they talking about?_ Was my first thought but when I saw the look on Luka-nee's face, I frowned and sat up, causing her to gasp and spin around to face me.

I narrowed my eyes. There is definitely something going on. I pushed the blanket that had somehow appeared on me and stood up, "Why are you acting so weird?" I asked, not sure what else to say.

Luka-nee opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kaito-nii, scooping me up into a princess hold. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, wanting some answers but he just held me tighter and pulled my head close to his chest.

I felt his heartbeat quicken slightly as he took a deep breath, as if wanting to say something but he didn't and merely set me down, patting me on the head once.

I looked up at Kaito-nii, my eyes now widening, "What happened? Who is it? Are they okay?" I felt my voice begin to rise and resisted the urge to hop on my feet, much like an impatient child. But that's what I was. I wanted to know what was making them act so strangely.

"Kaito," Luka-nee's voice called but I didn't really any attention to it. My eyes were fixed into Kaito-nii's and he shook his head once again.

"No, we can't," He answered without looking and bent down to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. His expression was completely emotionless as he whispered to me, "I'm sorry"

At that point, I felt giant tears well in my eyes and I swung my arms around Kaito-nii's neck, feeling that my legs would give away at any moment. My heart sank and I eventually spluttered out, "W-who i-is i-it? W-wha…?" But my voice cracked and I couldn't form correct words anymore. My mouth was dry and my entire body felt numb, unable to move. My knees finally gave way and I fell to the floor, hands flying up to my face, trying to tear the tears away from my eyes.

I didn't know what to think. But the thought that kept racing through my head was, _Who is it?_ I couldn't stop shaking and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. My breaths came in short, sharp puffs and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaito-nii kneel down next to me.

His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any sound coming from it. He looked sad and suddenly I burst into a coughing fit. My lungs were burning and I could only hear the sound of my coughing and hacking.

My coughing had soon subsided but the tears continued to flow, like nothing could stop them. I still felt really bad but now my breathing was beginning to steady and Kaito-nii slung me onto the couch. I didn't know if I would ever stop crying because it felt like I wouldn't I suddenly couldn't see anything but darkness and it took me a moment to realize that Kaito-nii had wrapped his arms around my head, as if to shield me from everything threatening to break me any more than I had been.

My arms slowly reached up, wrapping around Kaito-nii's torso, squeezing hard, feeling like if I had let go, I would fall down, down and never be able to come back. I held on for dear life, too scared of let go, to hear Kaito-nii's voice or even just to open my eyes.

I heard whispering, the same thing being repeated over and over, though I had no idea what it was. I'm not sure how long we stayed like this but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I didn't even realize it but I had closed my eyes and soon was asleep. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I felt like I was tossing around continuously, my heart racing and my breathing heavy and sharp. I was too scared to wake up but I didn't want to stay asleep forever. If I did, that would not satisfy me. Even though I have no idea what in the word happened, I feel like I would be failing everyone.

I shot up, and flinched as my head hit something hard and I let out a small yelp, and then fell back onto the pillow with a soft thud, rubbing my head. My eyes fly open and I sit up again, not as quickly this time, and looked around the room.

The first thing I noticed was that there were a few people sitting around me, but their faces seemed to be hidden from my view. But I could tell who they were from the colour of their hair. On the left side off me sat Luka-nee and Meiko-nee, on the right side was Miku-nee and Gumi-nee and at the end of the bed was Gakupo-nii, although it looked like he was sleeping.

"What's everyone doing here?" My voice sounded weak and cracked, probably from crying. They all lifted their heads at the same time and looked at me. I suddenly realized something, "Where's Kaito-nii? And Rin? Why aren't they here too?"

I heard a short gasp and looked to see Gumi-nee looking away, her head in her hands. I tilted my head slightly and frowned. There is definitely something going on.

"Kaito's out," Meiko replied flatly, no emotion shown in her voice or face.

"Where did he go? And where is Rin?" I ask, my voice rising slightly as I lean against the headboard of the bed.

This time, though, no one dared speak. I asked again, my voice threatening to stop altogether, "Where are they?"

"We don't know," Luka said, her voice small but enough for everyone in the room to hear. I felt tears sting my eyes again and I threw the covers off, jumping off my bed and down the stairs. I ran outside, tears streaming down my face, not caring about anything anymore.

I just ran and ran for god knows how long. My lungs were on fire and my legs screamed at me to stop but I didn't. I came to an abrupt halt when I realized something: I had no idea where I was! My breathing sped up and I hugged my arms around my body, leaning against a wall and sliding down. I buried my face in my knees and stayed there, unmoving.

I have never been so scared in my whole life; scared of what might happen to me, where Rin was, where Kaito-nii was, and most of all, where I was. I jumped and backed up against the wall when I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped again when fingers wrapped around mine and tried to pull them away.

"Len," I heard a voice, a deeper, older sounding voice than my own. Flicking my neck up, I looked the person in the eyes for a second before jumping on them. They grunted slightly and held onto me. I squeezed them, hard, but not hard enough for it to hurt.

"Kaito-nii…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't uploaded for a few days. I've been really tired and it probably had something to do with school. Meh. Anyway, this was from Len's point of view, obviously, and I'm not quite sure how well it turned out. So tell me if this worked or not and if it did, I might do another one in the future. Or not. Well, expect a new chapter, I hope, soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
